RE:LIFE
by Kujyou SasoDei
Summary: Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan kesempatan kedua bagi mereka. Setelah di mana Ending pertama mereka hancur.. ya mereka akan membangun hubungan mereka kembali meskipun sedikit sulit. Itu pasti. Mereka akan kembali bersama dan tinggal disatu atap yang sama dan akan melihat satu sama lain sebelum tidur dan berbagi kecupan selamat pagi di pagi hari. seperti itulah angan-angannya/IchiRuki


Diawali ketika terjadinya sebuah perang besar yang sedang berlangsung di Seireitei, Soul Society. Musuh dari perang itu, sebut saja roh jahat atau para Hollow dengan wujud terendah sampai ketingkat paling atas yaitu Arrancar menyerang kota secara beruntun dan tak ada habisnya hingga hal itu benar benar membuat Genryusai Yamamoto, kapten Divisi 1 tak punya pilihan lain selain mengeluarkan Shinigami elit terbaiknya untuk menghabisi para pengacau yang entah bagaimana bisa tiba tiba saja masuk ke kota mereka yang damai sebelumnya.

Dalam perang itu, tentunya memakan sedikit banyak dari shinigami elit terbaik yang dimiliki Gotei 13 Sereitei. Kematian tentu saja pasti terjadi, itulah resiko yang mereka dapatkan ketika coba-coba ikut turun tangan menghadapi lawan. Tewas dalam peperangan demi menjaga kedamaian orang lainnya atau bahkan melindungi keluarga mereka sendiri adalah sebuah prestasi terakhir yang dapat mereka raih. Prestasi yang juga diraih oleh salah satu shinigami yang dikenal dengan nama Abarai Renji.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Bleach & Character © Tite Kubo**

 **Story by Kujyou SasoDei**

 **Pair :**

 **Ichigo X Rukia**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance**

 **Warning :**

 **FFn ini dibuat oleh Author untuk para pecinta IchiRuki, jika merasa anda bukan dari bagian pecinta pair tersebut anda dapat menekan tombol 'back' dan lupakan saja FFn ini. Selamat membaca~**

* * *

 **-RE: LIFE-**

 **#1. prolog**

* * *

Terlihat bekas kekacauan masih menjadi pemandangan yang dapat dilihat saat ini. Seperti neraka. Perang hebat tersebut baru saja berakhir dengan memakan banyak korban dan bangunan-bangunan yang kini rata dengan tanah. Nampaknya tak ada seorangpun di sana. Hanya ada desiran angin yang membawa debu. Bekas bekas kehancuran ini tidak masalah dan ya, mereka yang berjuang tidak mati sia-sia. Karena perang ini telah selesai. Seireitei mendapatkan kembali ketenanangan dan kedamaian mereka meskipun penuh duka.

.

.

Setelah dikonfirmasi bahwa perang telah berakhir, gerbang tempat pengamanan orang-orang yang diselamatkan pun terbuka. Seorang perempuan bergegas keluar dari tempat tersebut dan berlari ke sebuah tempat yang kini telah hancur. Sejenak dia terdiam melihat kondisi kota. Tapi. Oh tidak. Dia tidak seharusnya diam saja. Dia harus segera mencari sesuatu yang hilang. Raut wajahnya yang biasa terlihat manis kini terlihat panik penuh khawatir dan berkeringat, terengah-engah sehabis berlari mencari sesuatu yang belum juga Ia temukan. Ada saatnya Ia berhenti sejenak mengambil nafas panjang sebelum kembali berlari tetapi ketika itu Ia belum selesai mengatur nafas, dan dengan tak sengaja selayang pandang melihat sosok itu. Manik gelapnya terpaku ketika Ia melihat seorang bocah yang akan menghadapi kematian. Ya, Itu yang Dia cari, anaknya. Abarai Ichika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan mahluk jahat?! Menjauhlah dari anakku!" teriaknya. Dia tau, Dia sangat mengerti jika dalam situasi ini Dia tidak dapat mengalahkan gillian itu tanpa senjata. Dia memang bodoh telah membiarkan Renji menyimpan pedangnya dengan alasan Dia tidak lagi diturunkan dalam misi bentuk apapun.

Tapi. benar juga, Dia akan mencoba. Perempuan itu mengambil posisi ancang ancang untuk mengeluarkan kidounya. Selagi membaca mantra Ia berpikir sangat yakin kalau Gillian itu akan menjauh dari anaknya setelah Ia melepaskan kata matra terakhir... Tetapi setelah Dia selesai mengucap mantra tidak menghasilkan sesuatu apapun. apa yang terjadi? apakah Dia salah membaca mantranya? Tidak, Dia yakin telah mengucapkan semua kata dengan benar. lalu apa yang salah? apa mungkin... Ia tidak memiliki cukup reiatsu untuk menggunakan kidou? Kalau dipikir pikir, Dia tadi terlalu banyak menggunakan kidou saat berusaha keluar dari tempat penyelamatan hanya untuk mencari Ichika yang masih diluar. Kalau memang iya reiatsunya tidak cukup, apa yang harus Ia lakukan selanjutnya?!

tidak ada pilihan lain. Dia hanya dapat berlari dan berusaha untuk melindungi putrinya yang sedang dalam keadaan berbahaya di sana.

Namun...

Jauh sebelum perempuan itu sampai menghampiri bocah yang diam terpaku dalam ketakutan itu.

"ICHIKAAAAAAAA!"

Gillian tersebut lebih dulu menghabisi anak itu. Tidak ada kata kata terakhir yang terucap. Ichika langsung lenyap setelah dimusnahkan.

Usai menyaksikan kejadian tragis itu, sang perempuan-pun merasa seperti tidak memiliki kaki untuk berpijak. iris violetnya nyaris tak berkedip, tangannya menutup mulut yang ternganga akan keterkejutan yang ia lihat saat ini. ekspresinya itu seakan berkata "ini bohongkan?" tapi inilah faktanya. Dia kehilangan anak dan juga bahkan suaminya dalam perang ini.

"Kami- sama apa rencanamu padaku sehingga kau berikan luka ini?" lirihnya.

Gillian itu kelihatannya belum puas, Ia berniat untuk membunuh perempuan itu juga dan kemudian mendekati sang perempuan yang bahkan terlihat menyerahkan diri untuk di akhiri hidupnya. Kenapa? Pikirkan saja, apa yang Dia miliki saat ini kini telah tiada. Apa mungkin dengan mati di sini dapat menebus kesalahannya yang tidak dapat menyelamatkan putinya sendiri? Ya, mungkin Ia merasa inilah pilihan terbaik yang diberikan Kami-sama kepadanya. Perempuan itu sangat siap dengan serangan yang akan Ia terima, Ia memejamkan matanya dan bersedia untuk mati di sini.

Tetapi...

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Secercah harapan datang padanya di saat-saat terakhir.

Sampai pendengarannya menangkap suara itu, perempuan yang dipanggil pun membuka mata dan menoleh.

"Ichigo..." lirihnya dengan sedikit harapan pada pria yang datang secepat kilat langsung menebas Gillian lapar itu menjadi abu dan bersatu dengan debu. Pria itu bahkan hanya perlu sekali tebas untuk mengalahkannya, bayangkan betapa kuatnya pria ini. Dia sangat gesit dan sigap menyelamatkan Rukia.

Ichigo menghampiri Rukia dan berjongkok untuk menghadap Rukia yang masih terduduk dengan keadaan kacau Bahkan Ichigo juga sudah mengetahui bahwa Renji telah gugur dalam perang ini. dia mungkin tidak dapat mengetahui seberapa besar kesedihan yang dialami Rukia sekarang. Tapi setidaknya Dia telah datang kemari untuk hal itu.

Walaupun Rukia tau jika Renji dan Ichika akan kembali hidup, tapi dia takkan pernah tau mereka berada di mana ketika suami dan anaknya itu akan bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia dan tinggal sebagai penghuni bumi.

Ichigo bermaksud untuk memberikan simpati pada sang perempuan "Rukia─"

"─Ichigo!" Rukia memotong perkataan Ichigo dan langsung menangis bersandar pada dada bidang tersebut. "Kenapa aku harus mengalami ini, Ichigo? Ini sangat tidak mungkin, kau tau?!" ujarnya sambil menangis dan menarik- narik Shihakusho atau pakaian shinigami Ichigo. Sedangkan yang pria berambut orange ini lakukan hanya mengelus-elus punggung kecil Rukia. Hanya itu yang dapat Ia lakukan untuk mengurangi tangisan tersebut karena.. ya, Ichigo memang tidak pandai bicara. Harus Dia akui itu.

Tapi entah bagaimana bisa Ichigo sangat yakin dan mengatakan "Tenang Rukia, semua akan kembali baik-baik saja, karena aku datang untukmu"

Yang kemudian berhasil membuat Rukia mendongak untuk melihat kebenaran pada iris Hazel Ichigo, memastikan Ia serius atau tidak. Walaupun kata-kata itu tidak bisa membuahkan senyuman dari bibir manis Rukia melainkan tangisan yang kembali terdengar. Ichigo tetap terlihat sangat yakin.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian sudah ada beberapa bangunan rumah yang kembali berdiri, salah satunya kediaman Kuchiki.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang tidak juga besar. Terdapat seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang dengan ekspresi dingin dan tatapan yang datar. Di seberangnya ada seorang pria berambut runcing berwarna orange. Mereka adalah Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kurosaki Ichigo. Mereka duduk di atas sebuah alas ditemani dua cangkir minuman di hadapan masing-masing. Semenjak tadi keheningan berselubung dalam ruangan itu.

"Jadi...apa mau mu, Byakuya?" sampai Ichigo tidak tahan lagi dan memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Tetapi Byakuya masih saja diam "Ya, ampun jangan buang waktuku─"

"─untunglah saat itu kau datang tepat waktu sebelum terjadi sesuatu pada Rukia" Byakuya pun akhirnya bicara. Walaupun dengan cara memotong pembicaraan Ichigo "Tetapi bukannya Aku peduli padanya, Aku hanya memenuhi keinginan (Alm) istriku"

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya berulang kali jika kau tidak peduli padanya. Semuanya sudah jelas bukan?" ujar Ichigo yang hanya menghasilkan buangan nafas dari lawan bicaranya. "Tapi... Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Karena mu Aku bisa kembali ke sini. Aku bahkan bisa bertemu dengan yang lainnya dan juga Rukia setelah sekian lama" terdengar sekali bahwa Ichigo sangat senang.

"Begitukah.."

"Tetapi aku khawatir dengan keadaan Rukia saat ini. Maksudku, Renji telah tiada, begitu juga Ichika-chan. Dia kehilangan dua orang yang sangat Dia sayangi" karena terlalu senang Ichigo juga tidak boleh melupakan kesedihan orang lain, kesedihan Rukia. Setelah kembali mengingat, bahwa Abarai Renji. dia tewas setelah membunuh satu Arrancar tetapi dia lengah ketika salah satu Espada terkuat datang menyerangnya sehingga Dia harus menerima kekalahan dan nasib Abarai Ichika yang tewas dibunuh gillian.

"Kurosaki Ichigo..." Byakuya menyebut namanya dan membuat pemilik nama langsung kembali fokus pada pembicaraan yang akan dibicarakan Byakuya. Manik gelap Byakuya menatap dingin pada iris Hazel Ichigo dan berkata "Itu memang sudah rencana Kami-sama lagi pula apa kau yakin dengan perkataanmu? Dua orang yang Dia sayangi? Hh, aku sendiri tidak yakin jika itu memang benar dua-duanya"

Hening. Ichigo butuh waktu mencerna perkataan barusan. "Byakuya... apa maksudmu?─"

"─Ku harap kau bisa mengerti keadaan Rukia dan tetap awasi Dia. Kau harus mengikuti perintahku karena Aku yang membuatmu bisa kembali ke sini" lagi lagi pria kebangsaan Kuchiki ini menyela perkataan lawan bicaranya. Entah itu sengaja atau memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan keluarga Kuchiki.

Ichigo masih nampak bingung pada ucapan Byakuya sebelumnya dan berusaha menjawab "...Y-ya"

"Baiklah. Pembicaraan kita selesai, kau boleh meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang, Kurosaki Ichigo" terdengar seperti mengusir tapi itulah Kuchiki Byakuya.

Setelah urusan mereka selesai. Ichigo-pun keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan pemilik rumah yang masih duduk diam dengan tenang di atas alasnya. Meskipun masih menyisakan sebuah tanda tanya besar dalam pikiran kepala orange ini.

Setelah dipastikan Ichigo sudah benar benar pergi. Byakuya tenggelam dalam sebuah rencana yang berputar dalam otak dinginnya.

"Aku yakin. Dengan segala yang sudah terjadi ini. Rukia tidak akan menyesal" setelah Dia memprediksi rencana itu, secara tak sadar Dia mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut secara spontan, mungkin sebagai kesimpulan dari sebuah pemikiran yang hanya diketahui oleh Kuchiki Byakuya seorang.

.

.

* * *

 **To be continue**

* * *

.

.

Hai yang membaca FF pertama saya di fandom ini, salam kenal ya ^^ sejak pertama kali liat Bleach saya langsung terauto fokuskan ke IchiRuki gaada celah bagi IH masuk walaupun mereka canon, OMG garela banget tau, kok endingnya gitu ya X"D #udahudahcurhatnyaXD Daaaaaan karena itulah Fic ini terbuat minna^^ semoga kalian suka ya dan jangan lupa kasih tau kalo ada kekurangan dan sesuatu yang salahnya di kotak 'Review' dibawah ini^^

Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya (yang mungkin agak lama dan iya kalo ada :v#plakk)~


End file.
